Juliana Rodriguez
|death= |hidep= |race= Hispanic |gender= Female |height= 6"4.1 Inch, 162.7 Cm |weight= 136.6 Lbs, 62.3 |hair= Dark Brunnete |eyes= Brown |skin= Latina |hidec= |family= Maria Alvarez Irene Torres Sarina Wells Torres |affiliation=Drug Enforcement Administration State Police Department |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Do not edit without permission from LauraV Looks and Personality Isabelle is a beautiful woman by nature: Smooth tanned skin with a figure to kill and a face that couldnt get much better. Most of the time on the outside Isabelle could be passed as a quiet person with a kind mind-set, This only applies to the every day civilian unfortunately. When dealing with suspects and sometimes even her own work associates Isabelle rules them with an iron fist. A wrong word and turn Isabelle angry and soon you'll be begging for mercy. Saying this though, Isabelle is also a kind and caring person on the inside and not many people are lucky enough to experience this side of Isabelle. (See burn-out) Childhood Isabelle grew up along-side her mother and younger sister, Irene in the sprawling coastal city of Cartagena. Cartagena is known as The doors of the Americas and Isabelle experienced this the wrong way. Having no father to guide or protect the two siblings they saw too much too young: * Drug Smuggling. * People Smuggling. * Death. * Extortion. The list goes on. With only a mother who worked two jobs, night and day Isabelle took it upon herself to be a mother-figure to her little sister and so they became close. With such horrible experiences around her day after day Isabelle pledged to herself and her family that she would make a difference one day. The Difference When Isabelle was of age she applied for the Drug Enforcement Agency in Colombia as she found the drug trade to be of a local thing to her hometown and was quite knowledgable in that area. After the entrance exam and some extensive training Isabelle was put onto her first case: The Medellín Cartel. Isabelle went under-cover for over three years as a bartender in the local strip club until eventually she got a break. The Job It wasnt the most common thing for a lady to be used in a job for such a notorious set of drug traders but they wanted her upmost loyalty. She was given a suit-case, the contents unknown and heavy too and told to drop it off to an associate of the Cali Cartel. All went smoothly and upon return she was addressed by one of the Medellín Cartel higher-ups and was shown respect for her skills but she wasnt proven yet. He questioned her furvently and then searched her. He asked akward things such as if she was undercover, did she check the suit-case, did she take anything from it. Isabelle replied negatively to all of the answers and was told to go home. Trial Run Two Only a week later, Isabelle was called out to the bar and met with several Lieutenants of the Cartel who supplied Izzy with a Glock .17 and was told to keep it tucked away then ordered to stand behind the bar and wait while serving the men. After two hours of random conversation a similar group of Americans entered the bar, clearly not accustomed to the hot weather as they were sweating. They carried briefcases and greeted the Cartel Lieutenants with smiles and hugs. The bar was closed and only Isabelle and the two groups remained. The Americans opened the brief-cases to reveal chunks of money and then the head Lieutenant handed them a simple set of car keys. The men became suddenly serious and demanded an explanation. It became clear that the meeting was a drug deal. The Americans checked the car and came back, handing over the cash. They sat down for another hospitable drink, thinking all was fine but Isabelle was in the back-room, whispering furiously down the phone. '' Get here now! Its all here!! Quickly! '' Only a short but tense ten minutes later and the local police raided the bar, securing all suspects and siezing the cash and narcotics. photo3.jpg|'' The money found in the brief-cases. '' photo14.jpg|'' The pills found also. '' photo4.jpg|'' The other narcotics found in the Mercedes Benz. '' Moving out After the large raid and shutting down of the cartels heads Isabelle was suprisingly but honorably discharged from the DEA due to budget cut-backs. This left Isabelle at a stop sign on basically her life. She had no income, couldnt supply for her family and so she moved to America, searching for another job. San Andreas State Police Soon after falling into America's unique society Isabelle was admitted into the San Andreas State Police, Bureau of Criminal Investigations. Due to Isabelles past and just general hard-working personality she soon rised up throughout the ranks to overtake the head of BCI Ricardo Wright and take the Commissioner, Ryan Larcoms place as he resigned. It was a fast process and working alongside agents such as Qiao-Sei Meng. Brandon Walker, Edison Best, James Welson, Christopher Gates, Raymond Myers she accomplished alot. Cracking down on organised crime in several areas of the city. One notable was that of hired killer and crime-boss Gennadiy Korepanov. Isabelle and fellow officers were also aided in taking down Los Santos most wanted; Mitchell Hall the club president of The Wild Hogs Motorcycle Club. A Fatal Accident It was a horrible ending to a great day. Isabelle and fellow officers had brought in the most wanted men in Los Santos and their hired killers; Daniel Le Penna and David Gamble. Daniel was co-operative but David was not. He killed the re-knowned trooper Mercutio then used his radio to convince the cell operator Bobby Fitzgerald to open the door just as Isabelle and her backup arrived. David tackled an officer and stole his fire-arm, firing blindly at Isabelle. David was shot in the chest just as a bullet struck Isabelle in her left eye and bounced out the side of her head, destroying her vision for life. She was rushed to All Saints Hospital and recieved extensive surgery for a long set of hours. She was inside the hospital for many months recovering. The accident was the main reason Isabelle became so angry on the outside and withdrawn from society, she lost alot of close friends. Nice Burn-out After having stepped down after an exhausting line of duty, her life became rather dull apart from 'love' which only grew more troublesome by the day. Due not feeling well by some decisions she made or was given, she decided for a fresh slate - leaving her history behind. Few adjustments would be having her name changed from Isabelle Maria Torres to Juliana Izzy Rodriguez. Alongside that her hair now contain strands of lighter brown and are more curly than ever. The new personality and style she desires is yet to be configured throughout her doing. Although for the former damage done, a prosthetic eye has taken place of the eyepatch. Category:character